lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hannah
Quest requirement for recruitment of Hannah and Hinnah You'll have to complete the quest Blooming Flower, Singing Bird or otherwise both Hannah and Hinnah won't show up on the employee list of the Union of the Golden Chalice in Balterossa and Nagapur, respectively. Confirmed this in a trainer assisted speedrun for solely this purpose. Hard difficulty, BR was 16 when finishing the Enlightened Seven. All other members of the Enlightened Seven were available without doing any of their quests, save the quests to open up the 2 guilds where Snievan and Zuido get recruited. Screenshot with questlog, guildtasks shown, all 7 in employee list and guide included: http://img507.imageshack.us/my.php?image=enlightened7guidefixed.jpg Quest requirement for recruitment of Hannah and Hinnah I am on PC version. I still can hire Hannah and Hinnah without doing the quest of Blooming Flower, Singing Bird. I have the Mojcado key from Silver Falcon Member though. After beating the Enlighten Seven, I still can't see any of them (including the seven) in the guilds. But fortunately, I can see them in the guild, after completing the Witch Quest and must have Khrynia hired before seeing the sisters show up in the guilds. Sorry for my English. Welcome to proof read the article for me. Page Editing I think screenshots of dual-weilding Hannah should be removed as they are showing nothing but a blatant cheating. Character's weapon upgrades are an important part of game's challenge. Really!!? I think we should keep it. She is everyone idol and I love her Omnistrike.ZzUmizZ 15:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Which is really Irina's Omnistrike. She's not everyone's idol, seeing as how I prefer Hinnah over her. I'll grab a proper screenshots of Twin Snowpetal once I have a little bit more time to actually play the game instead of working with numbers. And don't forget to sign your post. It's a Talk page. Zephyr 13:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Combat Arts Hannah has One-Handed and Power Grip Combat Arts. 20:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Shield? Subject, how to make Hannah equip a shield? Rizki004 23:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :You can't unless you use the .ini mod as shown in the PC Tweaking page. Zephyr 00:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow the PC Tweaking is very awesome! Thanks! Rizki004 00:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Just keep in mind that any data collected from using said tweak does not belong on the wiki. Only recording things that can be legally done in either or both versions of the game. So no adding that David can use Snowpetal if you give him the Nightbloom because he can't legally use it. Zephyr 00:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll keep that in mind.Rizki004 00:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Learning weapon art from offhand I didn't know this until i put the parrying tataraichi in her and hinnah's offhand, they learnt the swordflash art right in the first battle and performed the art with their main hand as crimson/azure blade.-- 08:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :That's normal. It's because the WT in both slots match so the game allows them to use the WA. Swordflash makes a mention of this since it's the only way to get 2 WA on a unit (Snowpetal + Swordflash). Zephyr (talk) 08:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Actualy you can have two WAs on torgal cerula-somthing rain and hawkarang if he manages to keep his bluesteel like weapons in his "offhand" pair of hands and hawkwind like weapons in the other pair. If you have enough exp for swords from the time before he switched to axes. ParadoxXx :::Yes... but that's only if he has enough Sword and Axe EXP unlock both WAs. Can't use both of them though. The issue from that post is earning WT EXP from the offhand equip, which is impossible without the use of a Growth Boost equip. And that meeting the WA's requirements, even when equipped on the offhand, allows use of the WA no matter what the main slot is as long as the WTs match. Zephyr (talk) 23:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC)